netflix_murder_mysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Spitz
Nick Spitz is a police officer and the main protagonist in Murder Mystery along with his wife - Audrey. He is portrayed by Adam Sandler. Story Nick married Audrey 15 years ago and promised Audrey a trip to Europe as an anniversary gift. Over the years, Nick lied to Audrey by telling her he was a detective even though he was a police officer who had failed his detective exam frequently. Trip to Europe Nick goes to the shop to get an anniversary card, gift, and Claritin for Audrey but gets Allegra instead as it's cheaper. The couple eventually go to Europe after Audrey asks Nick why they haven't gone yet. Nick lies about getting a raise so they can go. While he's asleep, Audrey meets Charles Cavendish after sneaking into first class; Cavendish invites Nick and Audrey to join him on his billionaire uncle's yacht to Monte Carlo. After Nick gets upset over this, the two decline but change their mind after seeing the crowded tour bus that they were meant to be on. On the yacht, Nick and Audrey meet Cavendish's ex-fiancée - Suzi Nakamura - who was due to marry Cavendish's uncle - Malcolm Quince. They also meet Quince's son - Tobey, actress - Grace Ballard, Quince's best friend - Colonel Ulenga and his bodyguard - Sergei Radjenko, the Maharajah Vikram Shivan Govindan of Mumbai, and race car driver - Juan Carlos Rivera. Audrey gets mad at Nick when he gets Allegra and not Claritin saying that Allegra didn't work for her. Off the coast of France when Malcolm is about to sign his newly drafted will to Suzi after Grace leaves the room in anger after finding out she has no place in the will, the lights go off and come back on to reveal Malcom dead from being stabbed by the Quince dagger. Nick orders everyone to lock themselves in their yachts rooms to protect themselves. After him and Audrey hear a shooting, they met everyone else staring at Tobey, dead from suicide. The yacht arrives at Monte Carlo and meet Inspector Delacroix of Interpol. He believes Nick and Audrey are guilty of the murders and confiscates their passports. Solving the Mystery Nick and Audrey travel with everyone else to the Monaco Grand Prix to see Juan Carlos participate in the race. The two ask everyone questions; Nick thinks Charles is the murderer. At the hotel that everyone stayed at, Sergei asks them to come to room 802 where he tells them about the 1994 bombing in Copenhagen and how the Colonel saved Quince's life but lost his eye and his fiancée - Madeleine LeBoutillier - to Quince who married her. Madeleine died in childbirth along with the son. Sergei spills that the Colonel asked him how to kill Quince and that he told him how. After a knock on the door, Nick and Audrey hide in the wardrobe while Sergei confronted the person. The two came out to see Sergei die after being shot multiple times. The couple escaped to another room and saw the Colonel flossing, meaning it wasn't him. After they arrive in the other room, they listen to Grace and Vik have sex, it wasn't them either. When a waiter tells them that they are to be arrested at first sight, Nick stupidly dunks their phones into beer so Interpol can't track their sim cards. The waiter says that Nick isn't a detective and so Audrey walks away in anger and is helped away to Lake Como by Charles. Nick follows Suzi to Lake Como and asks Jimmy to find the death certificates for the LeBoutilliers. Nick and Audrey meet at a library in Lake Como and suss up that Suzi and Charles are the killers after Audrey finds Japanese Claritin in Charles' limo. After nearly being shot in the library, they meet with Juan Carlos, meeting with fans, and the three follow Suzi. Suzi confronts them and said that they shouldn't have come to Lake Como and threatens them with a gun, however she is shot with a dart by the killer and dies later. Nick and Juan Carlos chase the murderer and threw a plate at their head to avoid being shot. Nick calls Interpol to tell them to come to Quince's villa so he and Audrey can identify the murderer. Unfortunately for them, they find Charles dead from poisoning and the closed case is re-opened. Nick put on Cavendish's tuxedo and him and Audrey went downstairs try to figure out who killed everyone. After failing to do this, they remember the French law that the Colonel told Audrey about - no matter what a will said, a man's estate must be equally divided amongst his children. Nick remembers, as a Grace Ballard super-fan, that Grace's birth name was Butler (this translates to LeBoutillier) giving her a motive as the death certificate of the son of Quince and LeBoutillier's was not found. After finding out that she was behind the murders and Audrey proves it by getting Delacroix to take off her hat to reveal the mark left by the plate thrown, by Nick, at the killer, Ballard holds Audrey as a hostage and threatens to shoot her. Nick swipes the Colonel's gun and shoots Grace. Vikram tells the them that Grace didn't murder Sergei as she was with him, they realise that Juan Carlos is Grace's accomplice and they chase him in a Ferrari as he takes Delacroix hostage in a police car. Audrey takes the police car out and as Juan Carlos attempts to shoot Nick, he is run over and killed by the couple's tour bus. Nick and Audrey enjoy the rest of their vacation in Europe on a train ride planned by Interpol.